


Bright Like Stars

by Shaish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2016, M/M, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Like Stars

“Come sit and watch the stars with me.”

Steve swiftly changes direction and wanders over, instead, to the floor to ceiling windows. The midnight snack can wait. 

He takes a seat on the floor next to Bucky, lips curling up when Bucky raises a blanket covered arm, scooting into the spot at the invitation. The blanket’s warm from Bucky’s body heat when Bucky’s arm wraps it around his back and shoulders.

“Any fireworks?” Steve asks, looking out the window. Bucky hums thoughtfully, quiet, giving Steve’s shoulder a gentle tug. Steve lets himself tilt, shoulder fitting not-quite-snuggly, anymore, against Bucky’s side. He’s a lot bigger than he used to be, but they manage.

“Some,” Bucky replies quietly, “But not-”

They light up the sky then, in red and green, gold and white and blue. It’s a silent show with the soundproof glass, but that means they can at least watch it, instead of burrowing like mice under their bed.

It’s silent for a few moments, just the sound of their breathing out of sync with the bright flashes of color lighting up the night sky, New York City splashed in color.

“ _Happy New Year, Stevie_ ,” Bucky whispers, and Steve feels lips pressed to his head.

“ _Happy New Year, Buck_ ,” Steve whispers with a smile, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, keeping him close.

 _It’ll be a good one_ , Steve thinks, giving Bucky’s waist a gentle squeeze. Bucky gives his shoulder a squeeze back. _It’ll be a good one_.


End file.
